No Worry
by Ohnokai92
Summary: Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu khawatir padaku. Mingyu. Wonwoo. Meanie. Boyslove. Satnite Fiction. Review #TeamBL


**No Worry**

.

.

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

Boyslove

.

.

.

"Sudah makan malam?" Mingyu mendengus. Masih duduk disamping tubuh kurus itu. Memainkan jemari lentik yang kini berwarna pucat.

"Belum." Mingyu menjawab cepat. Jujur. Ini pukul delapan lebih empat puluh satu menit malam. Diluar sedang gerimis. Dan ini ada dilantai delapan. Mingyu belum makan.

Lelaki yang bertanya balik mendengus. "Kemarikan ponselmu." Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya kemudian menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan tegas.

"Untuk apa, Wonwoo?" Bertanya seperti keberatan, namun ia menyerahkan ponselnya secara suka rela.

"Melihat apa kau seharian berselingkuh atau tidak." Mingyu terkikik kecil. Jika memang Wonwoo melakukan apa yang tadi ia katakan, Mingyu bersumpah ia akan berteriak sampai orang dari lantai satu mendengar. Catat. Wonwooo tak akan pernah melakukannya.

"Seungcheol- _hyung_ , jadi ke tempatku kan? Baiklah. Nanti mampir ke restoran lalu belikan seporsi makanan untuk Mingyu ya.. Oke. Hati-hati." Wonwoo menyerahkan kembali ponsel Mingyu sambil tersenyum. Namun ditanggapi dengan kecut oleh Mingyu.

"Tadi pulang kerumah dulu atau langsung kesini?" Wonwoo bertanya lagi ketika Mingyu kembali diam sambil memainkan jemari Wonwoo lagi. Seperti jemari Wonwoo adalah yang paling menarik di ruangan itu.

"Langsung kesini."

"Kalau begitu setelah Seungcheol- _hyung_ datang dan kau makan, pulanglah kerumah, mandi dan beristirahatlah. Jangan lupa beri makan Sally, aku lupa beri makan tadi. Mandi dengan air hangat lalu seduh teh sebelum tidur supaya kau tidur nyenyak dan besok bisa kembali beker-" Wonwoo tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika jemarinya yang tadi di sentuh dengan lembut kini di genggam dengan erat.

Yang lebih mengejutkan Wonwoo adalah ketika ia sadar bahwa tangannya telah basah oleh cairan bening dari mata Mingyu. Lelaki yang duduk lebih rendah disampingnya itu memang sedari tadi menunduk.

"Bisa diam tidak?" Mingyu menelan salivanya dengan berat. Mendongak menatap Wonwoo yang berbalik menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Mingyu-ya.." Tangan Wonwoo terulur untuk mengusap pipi basah milik Mingyu. Namun tepisan yang ia dapat.

"Apa kau pikir aku bisa makan dengan baik?" Mingyu menekan tangisnya, mencoba bersuara tegas dan mendominasi.

Namun Wonwoo tak gentar, malah tersenyum manis dengan tatapan sendu.

"Apa kau pikir aku bisa mandi dengan nyaman? Minum teh dengan nikmat? Tidur dengan nyenyak? Lalu apa kau pikir aku bisa bermain-main dengan Sally dirumah sementara kau… kau.." Ketika Mingyu memejamkan matanya, airmata itu jatuh lagi. Berlomba membasahi pipi tampan Mingyu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sayang." Wonwoo tersenyum. Dengan gerakan lembut Wonwoo mengarahkan Mingyu untuk duduk sejajar dengannya. Berhadapan. Saling bertatapan.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja, Jeon Wonwoo? Ya tuhan.. Kau.." Mingyu membawa Wonwoo dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Kekhawatiran, ketakutan, dan panik tak lagi dapat ia tahan. Semuanya telah tertumpah dalam air mata di pipinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Mingyu. Sungguh."

"Diamlah. Katakan itu jika kau sudah bisa berjalan tanpa menggunakan tongkat dan tak ada lagi perban di kepalamu. Atau aku akan membiarkan Sally tidak makan selama berhari-hari." Mingyu menggeram ketika Wonwoo malah tertawa di dalam pelukannya. Tak merasa terintimidasi sedikitpun dengan ancaman Mingyu.

"Itu bisa satu atau dua bulan. Kasian Sally."

"Demi tuhan, Jeon Wonwoo. Khawatirlah pada dirimu sendiri. Kau tau betapa aku ingin mati ketika menerima kabar kau kecelakaan? Mana sempat aku memikirkan makan, mandi, tidur, atau memikirkan Sally si kucing tukang tidur itu." Mingyu membawa Wonwoo menatapnya. Mingyu sudah kepalang kesal dengan lelaki manis di dekapannya ini. Namun Wonwoo hanya tersenyum.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku memang lalai tadi. Tapi kakiku hanya terkilir. Luka di kepalaku hanya luka kecil. Jadi aku lebih mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau, akan selalu bersikap seperti ini. Dan ini lebih menakutkan bagiku." Wonwoo mengusap lembut pipi Mingyu yang lembab karena tangis. Sambil tersenyum.

Mingyu menghela nafas. Ya. Mereka hanya dua manusia yang saling mengkhawatirkan. Keduanya saling tau bahwa mereka memiliki kekhawatiran yang berlebihan. Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak khawatir mendengar pasangan hidupmu mendapat celaka?

Mingyu tidak. Mingyu tidak akan mungkin tidak khawatir.

" _Aww_!" Wonwoo menautkan alis mendengar suara rintihan dari mulut Mingyu ketika tanpa sengaja Wonwoo menjatuhkan lengannya di lutut Mingyu.

"Kenapa?" Wonwoo yang penasaran hendak menyentuh lutut Mingyu lagi, namun gagal ketika Mingyu dengan cepat menghindar. "Sakit?" Mingyu mengangguk.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Itu bukan jawaban." Geram Wonwoo. "Jatuh? Dimana? Naikan celanamu, aku mau lihat." Wonwoo memberikan tatapan memaksa.

"Ditangga. Terpeleset sedikit."

"Kau naik tangga? Demi tuhan ini lantai delapan, Kim Mingyu. Kau gila."

"Aku panik. _Lift_ -nya terlalu lama. Aku sudah menunggu lima menit tapi belum datang. Ya sudah aku naik tangga. Ini tidak apa-apa, _kok_." Mingyu tau ini tak akan berakhir begitu saja melihat Wonwoo yang kini menatapnya nyalang.

"Kapan _sih_ kau berhenti menjadi bodoh? Katakan. Kapan? Astaga…" Wonwoo memijat pelipisnya yang masih terlilit perban. Tak habis pikir akan tingkah Mingyu yang kelewat bodoh.

"Aku tidak apa. Aku masih bisa berjalan- _aww_!" Mingyu meringis sakit ketika dengan tiba-tiba ia turun dan hendak berdiri dengan kakinya.

"KELUAR! Keluar kau, Kim Mingyu. Jangan pernah kembali sampai kau mendapat pengobatan yang benar diluar." Wonwoo menggeram hampir berteriak. Kalau saja ia tak ingat sedang dirumah sakit, sudah dengan bebas ia berteriak dengan suara beratnya.

"Nanti saja. Tunggu Seungcheol- _hyung_ tiba."

"Kau mau mati ditanganku?"

"T-tidak. Jangan, sayang. Baik. Aku keluar. Aku akan cari suster jaga dan meminta diobati. Tenang ya. Jangan marah lagi."

"Keluar. Sekarang."

Mingyu berbalik dengan langkah yang tertatih. Sedikit pincang menahan nyeri.

"Sebenernya yang sakit siapa? Dasar kucing betina."

"Aku mendengarmu, Kim Mingyu."

" _Hehe_.. Kucing yang cantik, manis, baik hati. Aku mencintaimu." Dan pintu ruang rawat itu tertutup setelah terdengar teriakan tertahan dari Wonwoo.

"Mati saja kau, Kim Mingyu."

.

.

.

 **Kkeut**

.

.

.

 _Gak terasa udah malam minggu ajah.._

 _Yang ini romantis ga?_

 _Sense romantisnya sedikit luntur kayaknya. Noona lagi doyan bikin yang sedikit sedih tapi masih tetep nista. Maafkan noona, gyu._

.

Kim Noona

Fri, 10th Mar 2017


End file.
